A Good Night
by SG-LAB
Summary: Cam and Daniel go to Jack’s retirement party at Sam’s house. Announcements are made and secrets revealed and Vala flirts shamelessly


Title: A Good Night

Author: sglab

Rating: PG

Fandom: SG-1

Pairings: Daniel Jackson/Cameron Mitchell, Jack O'Neill/Samantha Carter

Characters: Team

Summary: Cam and Daniel go to Jack's retirement party at Sam's house. Announcements are made and secrets revealed and Vala flirts shamelessly

Spoilers: None, set slightly in the future

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine and no money is being made from this

Feedback: would be appreciated

Cam woke feeling a weight along his side causing a smile to spread across his face. Only in sleep would Daniel curl up so close. The archeologist had come home from Atlantis last night after a month long absence. This led to Cam and Daniel spending last night and all this morning in bed with the occasional bathroom, food and water breaks.

Tilting his head to the side, Cam checked the clock. It was three in the afternoon. They had just enough time to get showered and dressed and pick up Teal'c and Vala to go over to Sam's. She was hosting the retirement party for General O'Neill.

Movement on his left side told Cam Daniel was waking up. "Wake up Sunshine, gotta get going." Cam brushed a hand over Daniel's bearded cheek. He suspected Daniel grew the beard for him. Daniel had the beard when they first met and it had taken all of Cam's willpower not to jump Daniel then.

Daniel made a grunting sound and blinked open his eyes. "What time is it?" It took a moment for Cam to decipher exactly what his lover had said.

"A few minutes after three," he placed a quick kiss on Daniel's lips before getting up.

Fifteen minutes later Cam came out of the bathroom drying off from his shower find Daniel still laying in bed with his eyes closed. "Daniel, up and at um," Cam tugged on Daniel's arm to get him moving.

"I'm up," Daniel grumbled and crawled out of bed.

SB

A half an hour later they were on their way to pick up their teammates.

"So, do you think they're going to get married?" Vala asked from the backseat.

"Who?" Daniel asked.

"Sam and Jack," Vala said.

"Vala Mal Doran, I do not believe it is appropriate to speak of others when they are not present," Teal'c said.

"Oh come on muscles, you know you've been wondering the same thing," Vala bumped her shoulder against Teal'c's.

Sam greeted them at the door. A few more guests were right behind them.

"Where's Jack?" Daniel asked.

Sam pursed her lips before answering. "He's in the back grilling hamburger, hotdogs and Cassie's new boyfriend."

"Ouch," Cam grimaced. "I hope I'm not next."

"Jack!" They heard Cassie yelling from the back door.

"Hi guys," Jack came through the living room wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron and went up the stairs.

"Where'd he go?" Cassie came in followed by a nervous looking young man.

"Cassie," Sam tried to placate.

"How about a beer?" Cam said.

"Good idea," Daniel agreed following the other man to the kitchen.

"You're not really nervous about Jack are you?" Daniel looked amused.

"You haven't told him about us and we've been together for four months," Cam reminded him.

"It'll be fine. I'm an adult."

"So is Cassie."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yes, but she was twelve when we met her."

Sam came into the kitchen then and pulled out some more drinks. "Landry's here."

So much for being comfortable around their friends. For the rest of the evening they were playing platonic friends.

SB

The house was almost full. Lots of people from the SGC were milling about. Some opted to go out in the backyard.

A few times Daniel had to step in when Vala started to 'turn on the charm'. Cam watched in amusement.

"How's it going, Mitchell?"

Cam was startled when O'Neill came up next to him. "Good, Sir."

"Oh hell, Mitchell, I'm already retired. Call me Jack," Cam nodded. "Things going okay with the team?"

"Yeah," Cam answered. "They're a great bunch."

"You and Daniel became roommates, right?"

Cam just managed not to choke on his beer. "Yeah, I needed a place to stay when I came to the SGC and he offered his place when he thought he was going to Atlantis. I just never got around to finding my own place and it's worked out."

Jack made a noncommittal hmm sound.

"Jack," someone called to him and Cam was left standing alone as others continued to mingle.

Cam saw Daniel across the room a few minutes later and decided to go bother him for awhile.

"How many beers have you had?"

Cam was startled by O'Neill a second time for the evening. They had asked Daniel the same question simultaneously. He looked over at the retired General who smirked at him. Turning back to Daniel, he caught his lover rolling his eyes.

"My second and last. I'm driving," Daniel answered.

"He's still a cheap date," Jack remarked.

Feeling emboldened, Cameron responded with, "Oh I don't know, that restaurant I took him to for our first date was pretty pricey."

Daniel coughed almost choking on his beer.

Jack patted Daniel on the back and grinned. "I think this one's a keeper, Daniel," Jack spotted Teal'c and left the two men alone.

"So, you told him," Daniel said.

"Nope," Cam shook his head. "He knew. I don't know how, but he knew."

Cam looked around and spotted Sam coming towards them.

"I'm guessing you just talked to Jack," she said.

"Sam, you didn't," Daniel looked at her shocked.

"No," she said. "Vala." The two men groaned. "It wasn't so much telling him as it was confirming his suspicions."

Cam looked at Daniel who shrugged. "Well, he approves. Not that his approval was going to make or break this," Daniel said.

Cam sighed and looked at his watch wondering how much longer they would have to stay.

"You're welcome to my guest bedroom."

Cam had to shake his head not sure he had heard Sam right. When he looked at her she was grinning holding back the laughter. He looked at Daniel for a moment considering it for only a second before both looked at Sam and shook their heads no.

"That's a relief," Sam laughed.

SB

The number of people was dwindling. There were only a few people Cam didn't recognize. He found Vala hitting on some poor guy. "And how much have _you_ had to drink?" Cam removed the bottle of beer from Vala's hand giving the guy time to escape.

"Only two beers," she tried to grab the bottle from him, but he kept it out of her reach.

"And how much wine?" She pouted at him. "Thought so. Have you seen Jackson, Teal'c or Sam? For that matter, the man of the hour?"

"They're out in the back yard."

Cam sat down next to Vala. "So why did you come to this party? It's not like you really know O'Neill."

"Why did you come?" She asked. "I could say the same for _you_."

"Because of my relationship with Daniel. The guy is Daniel's best friend."

"I thought it would be a much more exciting party than this," she said.

Cam shook his head. He knew she came for the same reason he did. They wanted to be a part of this team. The infamous SG-1.

The sliding door to the backyard opened and their teammate's and their former leader came in smiling and laughing.

Cam caught Daniel's eyes and was rewarded with a beaming smile.

The last few guests left and it was just SG-1, old and new. Cassie had left with her boyfriend earlier. Landry, Siler and Harriman were the last to leave.

The rest gathered in the living room. Jack sat in a chair with Sam sitting on the arm rest holding hands. Daniel and Cam sat together on the couch. Cam rested his arm along the back of the couch his thumb just touching Daniel's shoulder. Teal'c sat on Daniel's other side and Vala sat on the floor with her back to the guys on the couch.

"Isn't there suppose to be some speech by the guest of honor at these kinds of parties?" Vala asked.

Jack groaned.

"Jack's not big on public speaking," Daniel smirked.

"Unless it's to give orders," Jack said.

"Well," Sam began. "I'm sure you've all been wondering and speculating," everyone's eyes turned to Vala who tried to put on an innocent face. "Jack and I have set a wedding date. Next month on the thirtieth."

Everyone stood up congratulating the couple. Hugs and handshakes were passed around.

It was getting late so everyone grabbed their jackets. It was spring and still a bit chilly. By Jack and Sam's wedding it would be much warmer. Daniel, Cam, Teal'c and Vala said goodnight to Jack and Sam who were standing at the door arm in arm.

Feeling emboldened again, Cam wrapped an arm around Daniel's as they walked to the car. Daniel looked a little surprised, but shrugged his shoulders after a moment. They got in the car and drove off.

SB

Daniel and Cam entered their apartment and took off their jackets and shoes at the door. "Sorry we kinda disappeared on you for a little while at the party," Daniel said.

"That's okay, you guys have known each other for years. Been through a hell of a lot together."

"So have we with you and Vala," Daniel said. "Jack likes you, by the way. He thinks you're good for me."

"What do you think?" Cam asked.

"I think so too," Daniel leaned over and kissed Cam deeply.

When they pulled apart Cam grabbed Daniel's hand and led him to the couch.

"Wouldn't the bed be more comfortable?" Daniel asked.

"Why don't you show me a little of what you learned while you were on Atlantis," Cam sat down on the couch pulling Daniel down next to him. He pulled out Daniel's laptop handing it to him.

"You really want to know? And now?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

Daniel grinned with excitement and kissed Cam happily on the lips. "Well, the language is fascinating…"

Cam sat back watching Daniel explain some of the history and culture of the Ancients finding pleasure in Daniel's joy of history and language.

It was a good night. Their friends were safe. Jack and Sam would finally marry. Cam and Daniel were together in this moment, and even though they couldn't tell everyone they knew, they were safe with their friends. Yes, it was a good night.


End file.
